Link and Aryll's Epic Adventure
by Triforce03
Summary: When an island known as Labryna is threatened by the League of Darknuts, it's up to the Hero of Winds and his younger sister, Aryll, to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

Link and Aryll's Epic Adventure: Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everybody! I'm really excited about this story. Recently, I have been playing my new favorite videogame, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, and I could not put it down. It was so much fun. So naturally, I decided to make a Wind Waker story based on Link and Aryll(as if the title didn't make it obvious enough). I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Without further delay, I present my second Zelda story, Link and Aryll's Epic Adventure. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prologue

2 years ago, the evil king, Ganondorf, threatened to use the sacred power of the Triforce to resurface and destroy the flooded kingdom of Hyrule. However, his sinister plot was stopped by two courageous individuals: Link, the hero of winds and Princess Zelda, also known as the pirate captain Tetra. In the final battle, Link and Zelda defeated Ganon, but the King of Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, decided to wash away his kingdom , however the king was filled with regret and sorrow for his fallen land and chose to wash away with his once proud kingdom. Link and Tetra later set out to establish the new kingdom of Hyrule. Along the way, they encountered obstacles such as a ghost ship, but this was just a minor detour in our heroes' path. They soon found a large piece of land and decided to establish the kingdom of New Hyrule there. It has been two years since Ganondorf's defeat. Link has returned to his home, Outset Island, with his younger sister,Aryll, and his beloved Grandma. Tetra and her crew of pirates decided to stay and settle down for a while in New Hyrule.

It has been two years and in those two years, all the traces of Ganondorf, the Master Sword, and the Triforce have dissappeared underneath the great sea...until now.

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder roared loader than an explosion, and the rain crashed down harder than hail. A dark, metal pirate ship was sailing towards the island of Labryna, only this ship was not filled with pirates.

"How much farther?" said a tall, armored darknut.

"Not much farther now, Sir Amaranth" said another darknut, although this one looked much less threatening.

"Good. Soon, we will find all four gems of life and revive our fallen master. Then, we will make that wretched hero of winds pay!" Amaranth stated as the ship made it's way towards the coast of Labryna.

Well, there you go! My first chapter of this story. I'm still trying to figure out how I can fit my stories into my life. Nowadays, I'm kinda busy with school and college stuff, but I'll try to upload as often as I can. I'm not making any promises, but I'll try. Also, putting my stories online is a bit of a hassle. I got a new phone, but my files are on my old, retarded phone, and plus I also have to upload to the computer, but eh, whatever. Let me know how I did. Some feedback would be much appreciated. No flames (whatever those are). Triforce03 out!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hello! Before we begin, I am sorry to say but the next chapters of When Worlds Collide Part I will be delayed until further notice. The reason being is because my story guideline and chapter list was erased during a phone factory reset. In the meantime, you can contiue reading this! Chapter 2: Another day on Outset Island "Big brother?" Aryll, a young girl of Outset Island wearing a blue dress with sunflower designs, cried out. Hearing no response, she called for her older brother again "Oh big brother?", but still heard no response. "I have a feeling I know where he is at", Aryll thought to herself as she made her way towards the lookout in search of her brother and sure enough there he was, sleeping peacefully and quietly snoring in his blue shirt with a lobster design and orange pants. Feeling the opportunity to pull a prank on her older sibling, Link, Aryll snuck up on him and yelled "Boo!". Link woke from his sleep in a panic, "AHH, WHAT THE..." he yelled, frantically looking around. Aryll giggled, which caught Link's attention. "Aryll?! Why did you do that?" he said. "Because I thought it would be funny." Aryll replied with a smile on her face. Link exhaled and said "Well stop, you could have scared me to death". Aryll, feeling a bit guilty, said "I'm sorry, big brother". Link, now feeling bad for scolding his younger sister, said "Ah forget about it, sis. It's okay." "So why are you here all by yourself, Link?" Aryll asked. "Because even after two years of adventure and sailing, this is still my favorite place to take a nap." Link said, leaning against the guard rail of the lookout, staring out into the vast sea, "That might be the only thing that hasn't changed". It had been two years ago since Aryll was kidnapped by a giant bird known as the Helmaroc king and Link set out on a quest with his new pirate friend, Tetra, to rescue her. Unfortunately, Link failed his first attempt, but after a while he managed to free his sister and defeat the mastermind behind this,Ganondorf, with the aid of his talking boat, the King of Red Lions A.K.A. King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the earth and wind sages, Medli from the rito tribe and Makar from the Korok tribe, and of course the pirate leader, Tetra A.K.A Princess Zelda. Later, Link and Tetra departed to find the new Hyrule. It took time, but after a while they finally found a place to establish New Hyrule. After that, Link decided to return home to Outset Island. Link was 12 years old at the time and Aryll was 8 years old, now Link was 14 and Aryll was 10. "Good to see that you haven't changed that much, big brother," Aryll said, hugging her brother's waist, "Now come on, sleepyhead! We're going to miss our training with Orca". Link stretched to get the sleepiness out of his system "Alright, let's go" he said, making his way down the lookout's wooden ladder. Link and Aryll made their way to Orca's door and entered his home. "It's impolite to enter someone's home without knocking, big brother." whispered Aryll as they walked into the room. "But I've done it a billion times already and no one has ever said anything." replied Link with a hint of confusion and uncertainty in his voice. "Hmm, now why is that?" asked Aryll, also sounding a bit confused. "I..really..don't..know, little sister" said Link, scratching the back of his head in confusion. Orca, an old man wearing purple pants and a red belt, made his way to Link and Aryll. "Hello there, you two," said Orca,"Are you ready to continue your training?" he asked, pulling out his trusty spear. "Yes, we are, right Aryll?" Link asked, pulling out his Hero's sword and Mirror shield. "You bet! Let's do this, Link." said Aryll, pulling out her own Hero's sword and the family shield. "Then let us begin!" said Orca, preparing his spear in a defensive position. After an hour of training with Orca, Link and Aryll felt exhausted. Aryll had it a bit tougher. Link only practiced his sword swings and his hurricane spin technique. The only new techniques he learned were the fatal blow, the mortal draw and the helm splitter. Aryll, on the other hand, had a long way to go. She had to practice her vertical, horizontal, and thrust attacks and learn the spin attack, parry attack, jump attack, and the hurricane spin all in one day. It wasn't easy for her. After her abduction, Aryll decided to learn the ways of the sword for self-defense in case anything like that ever happened again. She insisted that Orca taught her, but Orca refused because she was too young. When Link returned to Outset, Aryll begged Link to convince Orca otherwise. Orca agreed to teach Aryll, but only under Link's supervision. When training was over, Link, Aryll, and Orca all got together in the center of the room "Well..done..today..you..two" Orca said while catching his breath. He appeared to be the most exhausted out of the three. "Mr. Orca, are you alright? You seem a bit tired" said Aryll. Link, continuing what Aryll mentioned, said "She's right, Orca. Maybe it's time to take a break from all this training". "Now Link, I may be old, but I'm not that old. I've still got a few years left in me" said Orca. "Mr. Orca," Aryll asked, raising her hand "how old are you?". "Aryll! You don't ask an old...um..I mean, elderly man his age!" Link said. "Now, now, Link, it's okay with me." stated Orca."Now Aryll, I am...uh...no, that's not it," said Orca, scratching his beard ",uhh...no, that's not it either...come to think of it, I think I lost count. Sorry, Aryll". "Um...that's okay, Mr. Orca." said Aryll, grunting in effort to carefully put her sword back in it's sheathe behind her. "Well Orca, I guess we'll be on our way. Thanks for today's lessons." said Link, helping his sister put away her sword. "Anytime, Link." said Orca, putting down his spear and taking a seat. Link and Aryll walked out of Orca's home, but shortly after they left, he said to himself "How old am I !?". Orca sat there, thinking about his unknown age for the rest of the day. Well, there is another chapter down! By the way, I forgot to mention, in some chapters there may be some song references. In this chapter, there is one. Can you find it? I'll reveal it in my next chapter. Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Did you guess it? The song was Counting Stars by One Republic. Once again, thank you for the feedback. Also, I did write my stories in paragraphs, but for some reason it just turned into one giant paragraph when I uploaded it. Oh well, that's what happens when you work with retarded technology nowadays. Anyways, back to the story!**

Chapter 3: Aryll's plan

After a day filled with vigorous training, Link and Aryll spent the rest of their day with their grandmother at their house, where they had their favorite soup for dinner. As usual, it was nothing short of delicious. After they had finished helping their grandmother with some chores around the house, Link and Aryll went to bed. Aryll had no trouble falling asleep, however Link was unable to fall asleep. For about an hour, he tossed and turned in his bed, staring at the ceiling and outside the window. He had a lot on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Tetra and New Hyrule. Link felt uncomfortable sitting up in his bed, so he got up off the top bunk, put on his shoes, and carefully snuck out of his house. Link went to the boat dock and sat down on the edge, staring out into the vastness of the Great Sea. He had so many great memories during his adventure out there. He turned to his left to see his boat, the King of Red Lions, in it's former glory. He remembered the first time they met, where he was lying in the boat and saw the boat talking back to him, and he was so startled that he fell back. He laughed to himself, but as he glimpsed at his boat's lifeless eyes, his laughter faded away.

Suddenly Link heard a small voice behind him whom he instantly recognized, "Big brother?"

said Aryll, sounding very quiet in a worried tone.

"Oh, hi Aryll. Why are you awake?" said Link, sounding very forlorn and not even bothering to turn around to greet his sister.

"I heard you getting out of bed" Aryll replied to Link. She knew something was bothering her brother. She did not like to see him like this. "Is there something wrong, Link?" she asked.

"...Huh..wha? N-no Aryll. Everything's fine. I just needed some fresh air." said Link, snapping out of his daydreaming (or in this case, nightdreaming). He was lost in his stream of consciousness, remembering all the good times he had with his magic boat, all the oceans they sailed.

Aryll knew he was lying about the fresh air thing, but judging by his constant glare at his boat, she had a pretty good clue, "You miss him, don't you?" she said as she took a seat next to him.

"A lot, Aryll. He was a great friend." Link confessed with a sigh. "We had a lot of great times sailing, taking down monsters, seaching for sunken treasure...if only he didn't have to go so soon" said Link as he glared down sadly into his reflection below him.

Aryll couldn't bear to see her older brother in his melancholic state anymore. She had to think of something to cheer him up, plus it was Link's turn to cook breakfast tomorrow and if he continued being gloomy, he'd probably accidently burn down the whole house. That's when Aryll got an idea, a half-baked idea, but an idea nonetheless. She would take his boat, pretend that she needed rescue, and once Link made it onto the boat, she'd whisk them away into the Great Sea so that Link can experiece the joy of sailing again! It was so crazy that it just might work!

"C'mon, big brother! Let's go back to bed. If grandma sees we're not in bed, she'll get upset." said Aryll as she pulled Link's arm, motioning him to follow her.

Link tried to make himself feel better by poking fun at his sister, "You mean like the time she got upset when you used a Hyoi pear and accidently broke Sturgeon's window?"

"That was my first time using a Hyoi pear! I panicked, okay!?" said an embarrassed Aryll, choosing not to remember that. Link couldn't help but laugh as they made their way back home. Along the way, although she was being laughed at, Aryll kept a smile on her face. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's note: So how was that? Hopefully it was okay. I tried upping up the humor this time. When the story needs to be serious, it will become serious, but for now I'll try to balance the seriousness with humor. No hidden song lyrics in this one. Reviews, good or bad (but not too bad), always welcome! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hello again, readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I have realized my two latest obsessions: Frozen and The Lego Movie! Don't get me wrong, I still love Zelda more than anything. Zelda is my life! So, I thought about creating a crossover with Zelda for one of my two newest obsessions. Sadly, I can't make a simple decision myself, so I'll let you guys decide: Would you prefer a crossover with Frozen or a crossover with The Lego Movie? Comment your choice below! Anyways, lets continue reading.**

Chapter 4: The great storm

The next morning was a bit slow. Link was too caught up in his daydreaming about his past adventures that he didn't even notice that he had burnt Aryll's breakfast. He even managed to set fire to his glass of orange juice. "How does that even happen?" Aryll wondered the whole morning as she ate semi-burnt pancakes.

The weather was not helping Link's mood either. Grey skies, many clouds, and not a single ray of sunshine to be seen. However, this didn't interfere with Link and Aryll's training. Or in this case, only Aryll's training. Link was so lost in his fantasies that he failed to block almost every attack that Orca threw at him.

"Are you alright, Link?" said Orca after he had smacked Link in the ribs with the wodden end of his spear for the thirteenth time, "you seem a little bit off today."

Link, whose entire body ached from getting whacked a dozen times, said in between his panting, "N..no...I'm...f...fine...Or...ca. Oh goddess, I need a break". And with that, Link grabbed his sword and shield and exited the room.

Aryll sighed and said, "I'd better go calm him down. Bye, Mr. Orca!". Aryll grabbed her stuff and exited the room.

"Kids these days." Orca said to himself as Aryll left.

Upon exiting Orca's home, Aryll searched for her troubled brother. It was time to put her plan into action. The only problem was that Link was nowhere in sight. "Hmm...where could he have gone?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she looked up at the lookout and she got a good clue to her answer. Aryll made her way to the lookout and climbed the ladder up to the viewing platform. To her disappointment, Link wasn't there, but she also had a clever idea to use the lookout to get a better view of Outset. Using her telescope, Aryll got a better view and saw what appeared to be her older brother, fast asleep in his boat. This made things easier for Aryll because now she didn't have to fake a situation or pretend to be in danger to get Link in the boat.

Aryll left the lookout and went to go prepare for her trip. She went to go and buy two hyoi pears from Beetle, and also went to get Link's old sea chart. Having to sneak past her own grandmother and snoop through Link's personal belongings made her feel wrong, but it would all be worth it to see the smile on his face.

Finally, Aryll carefully made her way onto the boat, trying not rock the boat or awaken her sleeping brother. Once she was on the boat, Aryll looked for a way to raise the sail. She had never maneuvered a boat before, much less a sailboat. Then, she found a rotating lever. Aryll quickly found that it raised a huge piece of cloth with a turquoise symbol indicating wind attatched to a pole when she used the lever. And all of a sudden, to Aryll's surprise, the boat started sailing slowly. "Yes! Finally, it's working. Now I just have to find a way to get it out into the sea." ,thought Aryll as she searched for a way to steer the boat. There were no oars, no paddles, no nothing! She quickly looked down to make sure Link was still asleep. Then Aryll noticed another lever, only this time this one moved the direction of the sail. When Aryll moved the sail to the west, the boat sped up and was finally able to sail at a steady pace. Once the boat sailed smoother, Aryll started to sail away from Outset and into the Great Sea.

After a few minutes, Aryll saw that Outset Island was becoming smaller and smaller as they went farther. She was enjoying the feeling of sailing across the ocean and the wind blowing through her hair. She also slightly enjoyed the light rain. She felt like a brave adventurer on a quest to save the world or something. She felt like a hero. She felt like her older brother or Miss Tetra. They were the two people that Ayrll saw as role models, along with her grandmother and Gonzo. She wanted to grow up to be as brave and as fearless as them. Aryll returned to reality when she accidentely flipped a switch that triggered the boat's Swift Sail. Aryll and the boat took off as fast as lightning for a few seconds. She almost lost her balance when the boat tipped a bit. However, during that quick jolt of speed, the boat created waves, which splashed onto Link's face, causing him to wake up.

"Huh..wha..whassgoinon?" Link said while yawning. He still wasn't aware of the situation.

Aryll did not want Link to awaken so early, so she decided that now was a better time than any, "Surprise, big brother!" she yelled.

Link panicked, startled by Aryll's surprise, and fell back on the helm of the boat. "Hwwaahh!" he yelled as he collapsed. "Aryll? How did we...? When did I...?" said a very confused Link.

Aryll could see that Link was at a loss for words, so she began explaining, "I noticed last night that you looked sad, so I came up with a plan to lighten your mood. I waited for today and then I got you into your boat where I sent us sailing across the sea so that you could relive that past experience!" she yelled, due to the increasing rainfall.

"Little sis, I appreciate the favor you did for me, but do you even know where we are?!" yelled Link as the storm got louder and louder.

"Of course I know! All I have to do is look for Outset Island!" said Aryll, as she pulled out her trusty red and yellow telescope and searched for Outset Island. She looked for minutes and saw nothing but grey skies. "Uh oh...um...big brother...I think were lost."she said, sounding nervous.

"Wh...what? Oh no...this is bad." said Link. He couldn't believe it. They were lost at sea.

"Link, wait! Here's your sea chart! I took it with me in case we got lost! Maybe you can use it to navigate us back to Outset Island!"

Aryll pointed out, trying to be helpful.

"Aryll, that chart would be very useful right now, if only I knew where in the name of Din we were!" shouted Link, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, big brother." said Aryll, feeling ashamed in herself. She couldn't believe how wrong things were going. They were caught in the middle of a storm with little to no idea as to where they were. And it was all because of her dumb plan.

Then an idea came to Link's mind. "Aryll, have we been sailing in only one direction all this time?!" he asked.

"Yes, we have. Why?" she asked, not understanding his idea.

"Because if we've been sailing one way, we could turn back around and it could lead us back home!" he explained to her over the growing sound of rain crashing on the ocean surface and the wind blowing much more fiercely and ominous than before.

"Great idea. Let's do it!" Aryll said, regaining her lost hope.

Link put down the sea chart and tried to turn the boat a complete 180 degrees around by moving the sail, but due to the storm's intense winds and rain showers, Link had trouble steering the sail. Then, Link had another idea. He quickly spotted his magical baton, the Wind Waker, inside the mouth of the boat. Link got his magic baton and tried to change the wind direction by conducting the wind's requiem, but a violent wave crashed upon the boat, causing Link to lose balance and drop the Wind Waker into the depths of the Great Sea. As soon as Link thought it couldn't get any worse, it got a whole lot worse.

"Big Brother, what's that!?" Aryll asked, pointing to a distant part of the storm. It was huge, almost like giant, wet, rotating cloud. Link knew what it was, but he hoped that he was wrong. They were getting pulled in closer and closer by that thing. There was no denying it. "IT'S A CYCLONE!" he yelled in fear.

Hearing her big brother in fear made Aryll even more terrified than she already was. "Do something, brother! Anything!" she pleaded in fear as she grasped tightly onto Link's torso.

Link tried once again to steer his boat in reverse, but to no avail. The cyclone continued to pull them in, stronger and closer than before. Link was out of ideas. He had never felt so much like a failure in his life. He was lost in the middle of a storm with no escape and his sister was terrified. He had defeated a great evil and saved the world, but he can't escape a storm. Link had no choice, but to accept fate. " HOLD ON, ARYLL!" he warned as he felt the harsh winds blow and lift the boat out of the water and into the cyclone.

Link and Aryll were holding on for dear life, screaming their lungs out. As they spun around violently, they heard a threatening sound: the sound of wood cracking. Suddenly, the King of Red Lions split in two, separating the front from the back. Aryll was suddenly separating from Link, but he quickly got her hand and held on tightly to Aryll with one hand and the remaining half of the boat with the other. Aryll screamed, "BIG BROTHER, HELP ME! DON'T LET ME GO!", as she was almost swept away by the cyclone. "I...WON'T!" he yelled as he struggled to keep hold. Then, a wooden part from what used to be the pole for the boat's sail, appeared out of nowhere and hit Link directly on the head, causing him to fall back and release his grip on both the boat and his sister. They were now at the mercy of the tornado.

Aryll and Link were being tossed around like ragdolls. Link was starting to lose consciousness, due to the hit on the head. Before he did he heard a cry of dismay that belonged to Aryll. The last thing he saw and heard was Aryll reaching back for him, yelling "BIG BROTHERRRR!". Then, Link's vision dissolved and everything faded to black as he lost consciousness.

**Author's note: BAM! Cliffhanger! So, what will happen next? Does Link die? Does Aryll die? Do they live? What happens to our heroes next? Find out next time on DragonBall Z! Oh wait..wrong reference. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Really looking forward to the next chapters. Don't forget to comment your choice for a crossover: Frozen or LEGO Movie! By the way, no song references in this chapter. See ya later**!


End file.
